Um caminho para o destino
by Madu Maquine
Summary: A vida era como um livro em branco pronto para ser preenchido. Cada capítulo redigido mostrava a evolução da história. Na história de Laura fora escrito algo que ela nunca havia sequer pensado. Há um ano Roslin jamais imaginou se encontrar em tal situação, mas, como um bom livro de mistérios, sua vida era feita de reviravoltas. Co-autora: AndrezaMNFCF
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

O destino há muito tempo fora traçado por meio de uma profecia.

" _ **Tudo isso já aconteceu e voltará a acontecer. A descendente da Deusa justa ao apocalipse sobreviverá e guiada pelas mãos da sabedoria à Terra os levará. O Profeta moribundo ao chamado responderá, e com o auxílio da deusa Atena visões receberá. A flecha de Apolo enfim os guiará e sob as estrelas, ao curso os levará. O êmulo por muito tentará, mas através da linhagem de Atena, falhará. O herdeiro tem por destino a concórdia entre os povos instalar."**_

 _Dentro de uma cabana localizada em New Caprica ecoavam gritos agonizantes. As horas se passando e nada parecia funcionar, Laura começara a se desesperar. O suor corria em seu rosto, suas mãos estavam brancas de tanto apertar o lençol que havia no colchão._

" _Eu não estou mais aguentando!" chorou após um longo suspiro._

" _Você não pode desistir agora, Laura." Orientou Cottle ao perceber os olhos de Laura fecharem. "Olhe pra mim… Conte-me, qual nome você deu a ela?"_

 _Laura, perdendo a consciência, conseguiu abrir os olhos e o mirou. "Stell… Stella Roslin." Disse em um suspiro. Outra contração veio. Em seus últimos esforços ela novamente empurrou._

" _Faça isso por Stella, faça isso pela sua filha, Laura" Foi a última coisa que Laura escutou antes de perder a consciência._

A vida era como um livro em branco pronto para ser preenchido. Cada capítulo redigido mostrava a evolução da história. Na história de Laura fora escrito algo que ela nunca havia sequer pensado. Há um ano Roslin jamais imaginou se encontrar em tal situação, mas, como um bom livro de mistérios, sua vida era feita de reviravoltas. E, foi a partir daquela noite que tudo mudou.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01**

Há pouco eles haviam falado por telefone. Adama logo percebera que algo estava errado com Laura, seu tom de voz estava diferente de tudo que já ouvira antes. E ele estava certo. Após a apuração verdadeira dos votos e com o resultado em mãos, o almirante resolveu então dar a noticia a Laura. Notícia essa que Laura já sabia o teor.

"O coronel assumiu sua culpa. Ele estava conivente com sua diretora de campanha, Tory Foster. Saul revelou que falou com Tory há alguns dias e ela o fez acreditar que Baltar será um desastre como presidente. Eu até concordo com isso, mas o que ele fez foi algo ilegal. Talvez, seja preciso convocar uma comissão judicial." Esclareceu o almirante vendo os olhos de Laura começarem a marejar.

A presidente, tentando evitar o derramamento das lágrimas, retrucou. "Não será necessário! Eu dei a permissão a Tory. Eu não sabia o que ela planejava e muito menos que o Coronel seria envolvido nisso. Mas sim, eu estava ciente desse fato."

"Então a senhora tentou roubar as eleições?" Questionou oficialmente.

"Sim, eu tentei. E me descobriram". Laura, que estava na frente de Adama, abaixou a cabeça ao constatar tal culpa, porém seu orgulho logo a fez levantar. "Mas Gaius Baltar não pode ser presidente das colônias Bill". A emoção tomou conta de Laura que em seguida sussurrou "Isso não pode acontecer!"

"Laura, eu também não o quero como presidente, mas não é por esse motivo que temos que fazer isso!". Tentou argumentar.

"Ele está ajudando os Cylons. Eu o vi. Foi antes dos ataques a Caprica. O vi com uma cópia da mulher cylon loira. O modelo que acusou Baltar de traição antes de desaparecer de Galáctica".

"Que demônios você está dizendo? Por que não falou disso antes?" A questionou.

"Porque eu não lembrava de ver Baltar com essa mulher até a hora em que estava morrendo. Sei o que isso parece, mas é a verdade! Tão verdade como a existência de Kobol, a tumba de Atena e o mapa para a terra. Eu lhe garanto, Baltar colaborou e quem sabe ainda colabora com os Cylons."

"Mesmo que seja certo, você não tem provas."

"Não, eu não tenho."

Ambos abaixaram as cabeças em derrota. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? Laura se sentou enquanto, em vão, tentava conter as lágrimas que corriam por seu rosto pálido.

"Roubamos os resultados de uma eleição democrática ou não? Essa é a questão. Porque, se o fizermos, seremos delinquentes. Não acusados, talvez, mas ao final, delinquentes" Questionou o Almirante.

"Sim, nós somos." Com o coração apertando em seu peito, Laura afirmou.

"Você não o fará!" exclamou ao evitar os olhos de Laura. "Chegamos até aqui, mas isso não continuará!" disse ao lançar-lhes em um olhar a angústia que estava sentido.

"O que você está querendo dizer com isso, almirante?" Desafiou Laura.

"Ao prosseguir com isso você estará se matando por dentro. O câncer que uma vez você curou, agora se espalhará por seu coração. Não corrompa sua alma, Laura! Eles escolheram seus destinos, temos que aceitar isso!"

As lágrimas de Laura se intensificaram ao constatar que Adama estava certo. "Eles fizeram uma escolha ruim." Sussurrou seu último argumento.

"Ainda assim, é a escolha deles."

"Está bem então." Ela então se entrega ao choro, sua alma acabava de ficar mais leve. "Agora acabou. Deixamos isso assim, sem mais?" protestou insatisfeita.

"Talvez nessa batalha, mas não a guerra" Disse Adama convicto de que esse não era o fim.

O choro de Laura se torna agonizante. Ela não deveria desmoronar assim na frente de Bill. Ela sentia-se julgada pelo mesmo, exposta. Mas o que fazer se todos estão agora nas mãos de Gaius Baltar? Àquele que um dia ajudou os cylons! _Isso não deveria acontecer._ Pensou Laura. Por um lado sua alma estava mais calma por não ter sido corrompida por tal mentira, todavia, seu coração agora sangrava ao apurar que seu povo poderia sofrer ainda mais com essa decisão errônea.

Laura virou-se tentando evitar ainda mais a exposição ao Almirante. Ela sentia-se envergonhada pelo que estava disposta a fazer, mas, mesmo assim, ela sabia que seu povo estava cometendo um grande erro. Ainda aos prantos, Adama se aproxima de Laura e a envolve em seus braços.

Quando o abraço fora desfeito, Adama olhou nos olhos de Laura e naquele olhar transpassou toda sua benevolência. Os soluços da então ex-presidente começaram a cessar e o almirante novamente tentando tranquilizá-la. As mãos de Adama corriam livres pela costa dela. O cheiro do aroma da mistura de metal e madeira que exalavam de Adama fez Laura suspirar.

Laura sentia o gosto amargo da derrota. Ela parecia uma menina que, ao morder sem querer a parte interior da bochecha, provava o sabor de ferro que por ali fluía. Contudo, naquele momento, naquele abraço, William Adama era capaz de retirar todo esse amargor, toda essa angustia que em seu peito se instalou.

A proximidade entre os dois era tanta que Laura começou a recordar do pequeno momento que tiveram após ela torná-lo almirante… Aquele único beijo compartilhado ainda seguia vivo em seus pensamentos. Ela sabia que não era certo pensar no beijo, ainda mais nesse momento de fragilidade, mas era inevitável.

Os pensamentos de Roslin eram tão profundos que por um momento ela chegou a imaginar os lábios de Bill juntando-se novamente aos seus. A respiração entrecortada de Adama em seu pescoço fez Laura se arrepiar. Um suspiro foi dado, o ritmo de seus corações seguindo uma mesma batida… Se perguntassem quem se aproximou primeiro eles nunca saberiam responder.

Os lábios finalmente se tocaram e o beijo tão esperado enfim fora selado. Os braços de Bill puxavam Laura para si, sua mão foi de encontro ao cabelo de Roslin e lá repousou. Adama caminhou com ela, sem quebrar o beijo e parou ao senti-la encurralada entre ele e a mesa presidencial.

"Lauraaa!" Suspirou levando seus beijos até o pescoço da ruiva. Adama voltou a beijar os lábios dela, mas logo a realidade o afugentou. "Os deuses sabem o quanto eu te quero, mas não podemos!" relatou ao colocar sua cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço de Roslin.

"Por favor, não pare." suspirou resignada. Suas mãos acariciavam lentamente os cabelos do almirante. "Eu não sou mais a presidente. Agora eu estou livre." Adama levantou a cabeça e voltou a fitá-la. "Eu quero você Bill… Não importa quando e nem como, a única certeza que eu tenho agora é que o quero!"

Tendo este fato como ponto de partida, Bill volta a tomar Laura em seus braços e os beijos sufocantes tornam-se mais violentos. Céus! Os deuses sabiam por quanto tempo Laura reprimia seu desejo por Adama. Desde o desmantelamento da galactica ela sabia que algo sempre a puxaria para ele. Se ela o tivesse conhecido antes, as coisas poderiam ter sido diferente. No entanto, isso não importa mais, não há mais nada que nos impeça de viver isso. Não existe mais as barreiras entre estado civil e o militar. A partir de hoje ela era apenas Laura, a professora.

O futuro deles era incerto, mas esse era apenas o início do caminho a se percorrer.


	3. Chapter 2

N/A: BSG não nos pertence, nem seus personagens (exceto Stella).

Capítulo classificado com M (Maiores de 18 anos)

 _ **Lembrando que fazemos alusão aos personagens e não aos atores em questão.**_

 **Capítulo 02**

Eles sabiam que a probabilidade de alguém entrar naquele cômodo era quase nula, por isso, decidiram finalmente se entregar aos seus desejos. Os beijos que ali eram trocados tinham uma carga emocional muito grande.

As mãos de Adama passeavam livremente pelo corpo de Laura. Entre os beijos, ele segurou firme a cintura da ruiva e a levantou, fazendo-a sentar-se na mesa presidencial.

Bill colocou-se entre as pernas de Laura, e novamente a beijando, começou a levantar a saia dela. Suas mãos corriam por aquele local. Laura estava sendo levada ao delírio com os toques firmes do Almirante que, ao mesmo tempo, voltara a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço dela a fazendo suspirar.

Laura queria desesperadamente se desfazer das roupas dele. Suas mãos vagavam pelo peito de Adama e ele, ao sentí-la brincando com os botões de seu uniforme, começou a beijar o colo dela.

 _Malditos botões_ , pensou Laura. Mas logo os mesmos foram arremessados ao chão, após a forma agressiva e rápida que ela puxou o uniforme de Adama. Naquele momento essa perda era o que menos os preocupava.

Ele voltou a traçar beijos úmidos e, ao mesmo tempo, calorosos em seu colo. Adama retirou rapidamente o blazer de Laura e começou a deslizar sobre seus ombros a alça da blusa de seda. As mãos de Bill se moviam rapidamente em uma intensa carícia sobre a nova região exposta. Quando ele tocou-lhe os seios, a até então presidente ofegou.

Consumidos pelo desejo, eles não soltavam uma só palavra, pois estavam ocupados demais se conhecendo. Seus olhos se cruzaram, e neles estavam contidas todas as palavras não pronunciadas. Laura nunca se sentiu tão desejada como naquele momento, o olhar de Adama era capaz de desnudá-la cada vez mais… O tempo era um dos menores fatores naquele momento, os sentimentos que antes estavam guardados sob sete chaves agora poderiam finalmente ser externados.

Eles sabiam que, com o Baltar assumindo a presidência, a situação poderia se complicar, e, antes que algo os separassem, eles decidiram deixar por um instante tais aflições de lado e viveram o momento.

Laura sentia-se em chamas com as carícias de Bill, as mãos dele apertavam suas pernas, e, impaciente, ele rasgou a saia da ex presidente e a deitou sobre a mesa. Acompanhado da saia, a calcinha de Roslin fora jogada em algum canto do gabinete presidencial a deixando apenas de sutiã.

A mão esquerda de Adama brincava com um dos seios de Laura enquanto sua mão direita estava posicionada em uma das pernas dela a deixando totalmente exposta a ele. Os beijos do Almirante trilharam um caminho até chegar ao ponto desejado.

Roslin começou a sentir suas pernas bambas, sua respiração entrecortada e seus gemidos ecoavam pela sala fazendo com que Bill seguisse obstinado em sua tarefa de lhe dar prazer.

A língua de Adama explorava com total propriedade o clitóris de Laura. _Deuses de Kobol_ , pensou a ruiva se desfalecendo de prazer.

Bill sabia que ela já estava alcançando o orgasmo, por isso, ele intensificou suas carícias a levando ao delírio. Roslin, ao sentir sua liberação, se contorceu embaixo de Adama e gritou de prazer. Ele a levantou da mesa, e voltou a beijá-la.

Ofegantes, eles se separaram e, por um instante, o almirante a olhou profundamente. "Deuses, como eu amo você!" e, antes que Laura pudesse responder algo, ele voltou a beijá-la.

Carregando-a em seus braços, Bill ultrapassou as cortinas do colonial um, e a levou deitando-a na cama que havia no quarto. Adama voltou a ficar por cima de Laura que o envolveu colocando suas pernas entorno de sua cintura.

Sem nada o impedindo, Adama finalmente adentrou seu membro no corpo de Laura, que ainda se recuperava do orgasmo proporcionado por seu militar. A ruiva demorou um pouco para se acostumar com o preenchimento de Bill dentro dela.

Já Adama, esse estava em êxtase. A sensação de sentir Laura totalmente entregue a ele estava levando-o ao delírio. Em suas primeiras estocadas Adama faz questão de soltar leves suspiros e gemidos próximos ao ouvido de Roslin, ela precisava saber o efeito que causava nele.

Por mais que eles quisessem curtir o momento e levar as coisas com calma, o desejo que tinham um para com o outro fazia com que seus movimentos fossem vorazes. Eles encontravam-se suados, desgrenhados e totalmente excitados. As respirações voltaram a ficar entrecortadas e ambos sabiam que o momento de suas liberações logo ocorreria.

Adama intensificou mais as estocadas para dentro do corpo alvo da ruiva e com os dedos estimulou seu centro, para que ela pudesse ter novamente o alívio que tanto ansiava. O calor tomava conta dela e com ele veio o tremor seguido de um grito de prazer, ele sabia que ela havia chegado… Olhando em seus olhos, Adama continuou a se mover até sentir seu gozo sendo liberado dentro de Laura.

Com a respiração descompensada e tentando recuperar-se do momento que há pouco tiveram, Bill e Laura trocavam olhares apaixonados. Suas testas se tocaram e um sorriso de satisfação fora dado. As palavras realmente não eram necessárias, pois, eles se compreendiam com a linguagem dos olhos.

Bill beijou Laura e em seguida deitou-se na cama a puxando para si. Ele queria aproveitar esses momentos raros em que poderia tê-la em seus braços. E Laura, por mais que ela estivesse temerosa sobre o futuro, tinha a certeza de que essa não seria a última vez que seus corpos se uniriam. E foi, com tais pensamentos, que ambos adormeceram…


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Após Laura dormir, Adama lentamente levantou-se da cama tentando não acordá-la e foi em busca de suas roupas que estavam no chão. Os deuses sabem o quanto ele queria continuar deitado ao seu lado e mantê-la segura em seus braços, mas tinha uma coisa que William precisava resolver, e era algo que não podia esperar.

Em galactica, Adama caminhou até o local onde Gaius Baltar se encontrava, e logo lhe esclareceu os fatos. A verdade finalmente viera a tona.

"O mais importante é que o erro foi descoberto e fora corrigido." Adama soltou um leve suspiro. "Você é o presidente." Baltar o olhava sem acreditar, ele realmente acreditava que Laura não seria capaz de fazer tal ato, mas ela lhe mostrou o contrário.

"Muito obrigado, almirante." respondeu irônico. "Agora, a respeito do erro cometido… Que tipo de erro de computação de votos ocorreu na sua nave que foi capaz de desviar milhares de votos em favor de _sua candidata favorita_?" Exasperado, ele perguntou mesmo tendo certeza do que realmente aconteceu. "Quando estiver disponível, abrirei uma investigação sobre o ocorrido!" relatou furioso.

Adama por um segundo segurou o folego e respirando fundo, olhou para o doutor. "Sugiro que aceite sua vitória e deixe essa questão em inercia… Doutor!" Adama jamais permitiria que Gaius usasse tal artifício para fazer algum mal a Laura, ele sabia que ela havia errado, mas a mesma consertou seus erros há tempo. O duelo de olhares demorou uns segundos quando Baltar finalmente deu-se por vencido e desviou o olhar.

Baltar, com verdadeira fúria, pensou por um momento, e, ao perceber a relutância do almirante, resolveu se vingar de Laura da melhor forma que imaginou. "Quero deixar claro que depois da minha vitória, o tratamento correto que deve-se ter comigo é _presidente._ Coloque todos em direção de New Caprica, eu não preciso dizer que isso é uma ordem, não?" desafiou o então presidente das colônias.

Adama arqueou a sobrancelha e lhe deu um olhar severo "Não, _senhor presidente._ " Baltar saiu do recinto deixando para trás um almirante bastante temeroso. O que ele mais receava aconteceu, o jogo de Gaius estava apenas começando. O almirante estava mais tranquilo quando o futuro ainda era incerto do que nesse momento em que, ele sabia, depois que descessem para New Caprica, nada seria como antes.

Assim como foi requerido, Adama autorizou o salto, e após alguns minutos, toda a frota colonial seguia em direção a seu novo lugar, New Caprica.

{…}

"Eu, Gaius Baltar, juro por minha honra…" Laura enfim estava sentindo o resultado de seus atos. Seu coração e sua esperança eram dilacerados a cada palavra que Gaius Baltar proferia. "Que aceito o cargo de presidente das doze colônias de Kobol sem reservas morais nem reparos mentais. E que protegerei e defenderei os estatutos da colonização com cada fibra do meu ser."

"Felicidades senhor presidente." cumprimentou o orador da cerimonia. As palmas ecoaram pelo local após o fim do discurso. Agora era oficial, Laura Roslin não era mais presidente das doze colônias.

Quando deu-se por completo todos os cumprimentos, Gaius Baltar tomou a palavra e começou a agradecer seus eleitores. "Vou firmar minha primeira ordem executiva." Disse olhando nos olhos de Laura "Exijo o assentamento imediato no planeta que chamaremos de New Caprica." Adama se aproximou de Baltar que logo virou-se para ele. "Já tem suas ordens, almirante"

Cerimonial completo, as pessoas que estavam no local começaram a se dispersar, Laura deu uma última olhada naquele que era seu lar e saiu junto com os outros. Adama ia segui-la, mas Baltar o chamou e falando que precisava conversar mais algumas coisas com ele.

Antes que o almirante pudesse começar a conversar com o presidente, um de seus oficiais o avisou de uma explosão ocorrida em uma parte da frota que gerou vários mortos e uma degradação em parte da Cloud 9. Assim que os relatórios foram repassados a ele, Bill decidiu então comunicar os fatos ao presidente.

Baltar, visivelmente abalado com a explosão e a perda de Gina, tentava manter o decoro.

"As minhas decisões não serão modificadas, ainda desceremos e habitaremos New Caprica." Ele soltou um suspiro, se recompôs e virou-se novamente para Adama. "Sei que não é uma função sua, almirante, mas estou curioso, onde realocaram Laura Roslin?"

"Com essa explosão o melhor a se fazer é alocá-la temporariamente em galactica até que possamos conseguir um quarto para ela."

"Devo lembrá-lo, almirante, que quando falo que viveremos em New Caprica, isso inclui a ida Laura Roslin, afinal sua mão de obra será necessária para o projeto educacional que estou preparando."

Baltar fez suas últimas exigências e depois dispensou Bill que foi a procura de Laura em galactica. Ao questionar o oficial responsável pelo assunto, Adama descobriu que ainda não haviam encontrado um local adequado para Roslin e por isso ela esperava no quarto do almirante. Com um leve sorriso no rosto, Bill seguiu para seu quarto.


End file.
